


Chocolate Banana Muffins

by phoebemaybe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna needs a confidence boost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, He also really loves bananas, He is also very eager to score a home run with a certain ginger lady ;), The doctor delivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The doctor and Donna bake some muffins and fluff ensues~





	Chocolate Banana Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/gifts).



> Thank you so much Ray_Writes for giving me the courage and inspiration to start writing for these two. Your stories are the best! XD
> 
> Hey guys! This is my first time attempting a fic for these two :) Aren't they just the sweetest? Really hoped that they would've ended up together on the show sigh. Oh well, what are fan fics for right? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think? Please be nice though! Newbie trying something out here haha. 
> 
> PS: Merci is thank you. Mon amour means my love in french.

The TARDIS floated gently, occasionally twirling and bobbing merrily along through the vortex. Inside, all was quiet except in the kitchen.

"Doctor! You're supposed to be helping me and not eating everything!"

_Smack! Smack!_

"Ouch! That hurts! Don't wack me!" The doctor exclaimed. "Serves you right for sticking your fingers where you're not supposed to." Donna scolded and stuck out her tongue at her exasperating partner in crime. "But Donna...." he whined, clutching his aching knuckles. "They're for me aren't they? Naturally, I should be taste testing them?"

After a tiring day running around the 1950s saving children from being abducted and consumed of their life force by aliens disguised as milk men, Donna decided to treat them both with some home made chocolate chip, banana muffins. "You can taste test them when they're done baking." Donna flicked the spatula in her hand at the doctor causing a dollop of batter to splatter on his nose. The doctor blinked and proceeded to lick the batter off the tip of his nose. "Yummy, banana."

"Did you just survive off bananas before we met?" Donna raised a perfectly sculpted ginger eyebrow at him.

"Of course not. I eat anything and everything." He thought for a moment before adding, "except pears." The doctor made a disgusted face at the mention of pears. "Yuck! Pears are the worst!" He shuddered at the thought of the sickly sweet, powdery, grainy, mushy, moist texture.

"If I paid you a million bucks, would you eat a pear?" Donna asked cheekily as she mixed chocolate chips into her banana muffin batter.

"Never in a million years. Besides, do you have a million dollars, Donna?" The doctor nibbled on a chocolate chip that had fallen onto the counter.

"I was only asking hypothetically. Why would I even need a million dollars when I'm traveling with you anyway? You always pay for everything." Donna tossed a wink his way. "Pass me the muffin tray will you?"

"Good answer." The doctor smiled as he handed Donna the tray. "Here you go my brilliant, Bella Donna." Watching as Donna's cheeks turned an adorably beautiful shade of pink, he chuckled.

They've only just begun their journey navigating through life as a real couple. Took bloody long enough, the doctor thought. After months and months of denial, who knew all it took would be almost dying and one anchovy flavoured kiss, in a kitchen, in the 1920s with Agatha Christy as their witness. Of course, lately their kisses, thankfully lacked in saltiness, were much, much more delectable. The doctor thinks he’s never had kisses as delightful as hers. Tasting Donna's sweet, soft, rose petal lips just made him crave for more.

Donna still wasn't used to the various terms of endearments he bestowed upon her. _Love, sweetheart, my love, my Bella Donna._ But most of all when he called her _brilliant_ and beamed at her with that dopey, boyish smile of his. She'd always brush it off with a scoff. The doctor believed that one day, she'd come to see what he sees when he looks at her, a brilliant multi-coloured supernova of a woman. Her whole life she'd been denied the chance to shine, shouting at the world where no one listened, no one heard her, no one bothered to even try. But he did. He heard her. He saw her.

Since that fateful Christmas Eve two years ago, when she landed in the TARDIS, a vision in white and lace. Admittedly, his first impression of her was not all too pleasant; he was mostly shocked and stunned by her appearing out of thin air. And then she slapped him. _Oh, his ever so feisty Donna_.

The more time they spent together, he started to notice her sparkle. She shone so bright, like a guiding star, guiding him out of the dark and painful abyss he was so lost in at the time. She gave him a distraction and respite, leading him away from the gloom. What he didn't know was the extent of how brightly she could shine. _How wrong he was that day!_ A 4H pencil in a mug couldn't even begin to sum her up. All the compassion and kindness, the empathy and sass. The fire inside her was glorious, burning so bright for all to see, all the slumbering potential yet to be awakened and discovered. Everywhere they went Donna left behind a touch of warmth and light that only she could create, so infectious, it made people smile. It touched their souls. Donna was so utterly oblivious to how special, smart and brilliant she was. Until the day when she could bring herself to see it, he'd just have to keep showering her with compliments.

"Shut it, you prawn." Donna grumbled as she tried to keep her lips from quirking upwards. She could feel a blush rising from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. How does he do that to her so easily? It happens when he touches her, when he compliments her, when he kisses her. _Oh how he could kiss!_ The times they've engaged in a battle of lips and tongues have always left her breathless and weak in the knees. _A thousand year old alien must have had lots of experience._ Donna giggled to herself as she scooped the batter into the tray. She wondered what else he could do with that mouth of his?

"What's so funny?" The doctor had his head cocked to the side with a bemused smirk on his lips. "Nothing! Let's bake these bad boys!" Donna swivelled around holding the tray and marched towards the preheated oven. The doctor watched by the counter as his companion opened the oven, leant down to place the tray in it and set the timer. He couldn't help but check her out.

The doctor felt the urge to play with the errant strands of ginger hair that swayed as she moved, having slipped out of her low ponytail as she navigated around the kitchen earlier. Donna had changed out of her dusty clothes that she wore to the 50s and was currently wearing a purple blouse and denim overalls. Purple really brought out her azure eyes, making them sparkle like the ocean under the sun when she smiled. She looked so beautiful.

The doctor reckoned Donna could pull off any outfit. She'd look great in anything. If she wore only a burlap sack, she'd still look beautiful in his eyes, maybe even sexy, with her long, slender legs on display. He loved it the most when she wore dresses that clung to her body, accentuating the dips and curves and waves that made her look like a Greek goddess. They'd promised each other to take things slow, see how things developed day by day but secretly, the doctor couldn't wait till they got to that point in their relationship where he could explore every part of her body, count every freckle on her pale, cream coloured skin and bring her the throes of pleasure he knew she would enjoy, they would enjoy. _Oh the things they'd be able to try together._ He couldn't wait! The doctor smiled wolfishly as he imagined Donna's facial expressions as she writhed passionately in bed. He had a feeling she'd be just as breathtakingly mesmerizing.

"Why are you smiling like that for? What lewd thoughts are running around in that head of yours, time boy?"

 _Busted_.

While he was occupied daydreaming about her, Donna had returned to stand next to him by the counter and was scrutinising him through narrowed eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face the doctor said: "Nothing in particular except how great those muffins are going to taste later. Can't wait!"

"Hmmm.... I don't buy it. You were thinking about something lewd. I could tell. You must've been picturing something outrageously obscene." Donna gasped exaggeratedly, looking at him, utterly scandalized, wrapping her arms around her chest like a shield. "Dirty minded old spaceman, you!"

For several moments the two of them just stood staring at each other. The doctor with an eyebrow cocked and Donna with her scandalized face. Eventually, she cracked, unable to stand the ridiculousness of their actions and her pose. She let out a melodious laugh that took over her being completely. It travelled through her body making her throw her head back, eyes squeeze shut, nose scrunch up adorably and lips part to let the laughter bubble out. It was so contagious that the doctor couldn't help but join in. He hadn't had someone to laugh like that with in so long. It felt liberating. Being with Donna was filled with fun moments like these that usually ended up with them both bent over in tears and clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard.

The doctor took deep breaths to compose himself and said: "I am not a pervert, Donna! I pride myself in being a gentleman." Giving his jacket lapels a tug and a nod to emphasize his point. "Gentleman? Bit sure of yourself, aren't you?" Donna chortled, laughing even harder. "Don't think I haven't noticed you glancing down my shirt, gentleman." She wagged a finger at the doctor.

"Well, you are gorgeous, like a curvaceous ginger goddess." The doctor stared at Donna's magnificent bosom, transfixed.

"Caught you. Eyes up here, doctor! Gentleman my ass haha!" Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Donna sniggered. The doctor coughed. "If you must know, I was in fact, thinking about you."

That caught Donna's attention as her laughter trailed off. "What about me?" Her eyebrows knitted together as she asked with a lingering smile.

"About how beautiful you'd look in bed." The doctor peeked up at her from the corner of his eye. He looked almost shy, tugging on his earlobe, refusing to meet her eyes. Would Donna hit him for having such thoughts? He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, bracing himself for impact. To his surprise it didn't come, instead he felt arms snake around his waist. He looked down and saw Donna bury her face against his chest.

"Perverted Dumbo," came Donna's muffled grumble.

The doctor smiled at her adorable antics, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. _Oh, Donna._ "Only when it comes to you, darling. Don't you know by now that you have me completely spellbound under you charms?" The doctor placed a kiss on the crown of her head and rested his cheek against it.

"Oh stop it. You keep saying how beautiful I am, I'm really not all that. Plenty of prettier younger skinnier girls out there." Donna let out a quiet sigh and turned her head to the side so her cheek was resting against the doctor's chest. He felt her arms tighten around him. Almost like she was afraid he'd actually leave her and go searching for those girls. Even if he could why would he want to? This woman owned his hearts completely. This woman who couldn't see how remarkable she was snuck in and stole them without either of them even knowing.

Pushing her gently away, the doctor held onto her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "Donna, look at me." He waited for her eyes to meet his before continuing. "You listen to me well now. I mean it. You are _stunning_ , Donna Noble. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for!" He caressed her arms, trying to convey to her his sincerity.

"You are sassy, kind, funny and wittier than you think. Ever since we met you've saved me more times than I could count! Everywhere we go you never fail to surprise me with the magnitude of your kindness and empathy towards the new beings we meet. You're never condescending, always honest and sincere. You have the biggest heart and are so selfless, you take my breath away." Threading their fingers together he gave their joint hands a shake.

"You are so very brave, even when faced with a horrendous, terrifying creature, you're never afraid to tell them off." Donna snorted looking down at her feet. "Most people would call that rude or brash. Not the best feature to have."

"I disagree, I think it takes a lot of courage to be strong enough to state your mind, strong enough to stand up for those who can't. Stop putting yourself down Donna!" The doctor gave her chin a chuck so their eyes met again. "I could go on and on about how incredible you are! In fact, I'm going to tell you everyday how amazing you are until you believe me. Your whole life everyone's been putting you down for being you. That's not going to happen when you're with me. I only want you to be you. I only want you and no one else." Lifting her hand to his lips he gave her knuckles a kiss, giving her a comforting smile. Looking into her eyes he saw them start to fill with emotion and unshed tears. He heard Donna sniffle and release a wobbly sigh as he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Don't go crying on me now, earth girl. The muffins might burn if you don't watch them." Hugging her close, rocking them back and forth slightly.

No one had ever said things like that about her before. The comments that she usually received were either criticisms about her weight, her hair colour, her freckles or comments related to her breast size, never about her as a person. It felt so good to finally be seen and wanted for being her. Donna's heart felt as if it had melted into a warm gooey puddle in the pit of her chest. "You're the one who made me emotional. Stupid, sappy spaceman."

"Just pointing out the facts, that's all." Placing another tender kiss on her head.

"Dumbo." Donna sniffed.

She squeaked in surprise as the doctor lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms until she was dizzy and laughing, tears forgotten. The only trace left behind were the drying tracks on her cheeks.

"There we are! All better now." The doctor smiled feeling his chest fill with warmth at the sight of her smile. Donna chuckled as she rubbed away the tear tracks from her cheeks.

_Ding!_

"Saved by the muffins." Donna smiled sweetly at her spaceman. "Ready for the real taste test?"

"You bet I am! Allonsy~" The doctor beamed, hopping excitedly on the balls of his feet. Donna shook her head at the grown man in front of her. The biggest child in the universe that's what he was.

Donna reached for the oven mittens hanging on a hook by the kitchen sink, put them on and headed towards the oven once more. Opening the door, the warmth of the oven and the aroma of melted chocolate and banana wafted out, diffusing throughout the kitchen. The doctor felt himself salivating. "Donna, hurry! They smell so good! I want some!"

"Be patient you man child. They still have to cool or else you're going to burn yourself." Donna chuckled as she lifted out the tray and placed it on the counter. "Donna... more waiting? We've waited for long enough! Can we have some now? Please, Donna?" The doctor pleaded, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. Looking up, Donna was met with the doctor's pair of huge, brown, doe eyes. Her heart stuttered. She could feel herself wavering. Those eyes were lethal and he knew it. "Now that's just cheating! How am I supposed to say no to those eyes?" Donna watched as the doctor’s pout grew into a full blown grin and found herself being engulfed, hugging her so tightly he lifted her up completely with only the tips of her toes touching the floor. "Silly spaceman." She returned the hug and reached up to ruffle the doctor's brown hair at the nape of his neck. "You know it! I'll get the plates." The doctor gave her a wink after putting her down and scampered off to the kitchen drawers.

"How about a cup of tea to go with the muffins?"

"Oh yes please! That would be lovely."

Donna grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before plugging it in and turning on the switch. As she waited for the water to boil, she retrieved their mugs and the box of lavender tea bags from the cupboard above the sink and returned to the counter to find the doctor already waiting eagerly for her to remove the muffins from the tray.

"Lavender alright?"

"Sure. You love it don't you?"

The doctor purchased it from the planet they had visited for their first date. The planet’s main produce was this very purple, fragrant flower. Lavender fields were everywhere as far as the eye could see. The scent of lavenders filled the air as they strolled through the fields. Every shop in the little town square had goods made from and with the flower. Donna loved it. It was one of the prettiest places Donna had ever been to so far on this crazy journey through time and space.

"I do. It helps you sleep did you know, doctor?" Donna said as she placed the tea bags in their respective mugs and poured in the hot water, letting the tea steep.

"I did, Donna. Let's talk more about that later. Can we have the muffins now?" The doctor asked impatiently, bouncing in his seat.

"Oh, alright!" Donna rolled her eyes and lifted a muffin out of the tray, placed it on his plate and pushed it towards him. "Bon appétit, monsieur doctor."

"Finally! Merci, mon amour." The doctor peeled away the paper, broke the muffin in half and shoved it into his mouth enthusiastically. The muffin was not too hot but warm now. It was fluffy and moist and buttery. The chocolate complimented the banana perfectly. The doctor groaned, tasting the wonderful combination of flavours as they coated his palette. "Mmmm.... Donna this is so delicious! I think this has to be at the top of my favourite food list along with the banana pancakes you made the other day." Donna smiled as she dug into her own muffin. "You say that all the time when there's bananas involved."

"There's no denying it. Bananas are the best!" Came the doctor's muffled reply with a mouth stuffed full of muffin. The couple enjoyed their muffins in companionable silence, only the occasional moan from the doctor could be heard.

When they were done, Donna placed the remaining muffins in a Tupperware container while the doctor washed up their dishes. She placed the container on the counter and grabbed a washcloth and walked over to the sink. "I'll help you dry them,” offered Donna. The doctor smiled and handed her a plate. He was never one for domesticity, but with Donna everything came naturally. Even boring, mundane chores became less of a bore.

"Thank you for earlier. That pep talk was.... nice. You made me feel better about myself. No one's really done that for me before." Donna admittedly quietly. "You're very welcome, my Bella Donna." The Doctor dried his wet hands on a towel before reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind Donna's ear. "It's all the truth and I'll give you another one the next time you start putting yourself down again."

"I think I'll need it, yeah." Placing the plate on the drying rack, Donna turned to face him. "There are other ways to stop me from putting myself down too, you know?"

"Yeah? Like what?" The doctor watched as a coy smile began to stretch across her lips. His eyes drifted down to her lips, like moths to a flame.

"You could always distract me." Donna bit her bottom lip and lifted a finger to run along his. Hearing his breath hitch, she felt a blush gracing her cheeks again. Although, this time not from embarrassment but from want.

"Ahhh I see what you mean, cheeky woman." The doctor leant forward till there was barely an inch of distance between their faces, until they were nose to nose. Donna's heart skipped a beat at their proximity. "Which way would you prefer?" Queried the doctor as he nuzzled against Donna's nose. It tickled. Donna giggled, scrunching up her nose. "This way." She tangled her arms around his neck and tugged.

Their lips met in a waltz so sweet and tender it turned her knees to jelly and her heart into a puddle. The doctor wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her upright and pulled her flush against him, feeling her body, warm and soft against his own. It felt so delicious the doctor let out an involuntary moan. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed more. He needed to taste her. Donna felt the doctor running the tip of his tongue tentatively along her lips, requesting entrance. They parted gladly with an inaudible sigh. The doctor dwelled in, like a man starved, finally getting a taste of ambrosia. Their waltz turned into a tango, a battle of dominance. Tongues tangling, teeth clacking, lips melding, hearts pounding, hands roaming. Donna clutched at the hair at the back of his neck as the doctor's hands explored her body, down her back, to the curves of her hips and back up to the nape of her neck.

Donna felt like she was drowning in him. The doctor's kisses always tasted interesting, slightly metallic and sweet. _Was that what stardust tasted like?_ She never could get enough. Today, his kisses tasted just as exquisite, like bananas and chocolate with a hint of lavender. She wanted more. She never wanted to stop. However, it wasn't Donna who broke the kiss first. It was the doctor.

Feeling his repository bypass start to kick in, the doctor remembered that they should probably stop before Donna passed out from the lack of oxygen. Reluctantly, the doctor pulled away. Their lips parted with a wet pop and an unhappy whine escaped from Donna's lips, her lips chased after his wanting more. The doctor chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. Looking down at her beautiful face, with her eyes still shut, cheeks flushed with passion, the doctor grinned and planted a softer one upon her kiss swollen lips, granting her wish. They panted breathlessly, locked in an intimate embrace, neither wanting to part. As their breathing returned to normal, the couple looked up at each other with lips pulled up into dopey grins. The doctor laughed giddily. "Wow." Donna giggled. "Better than that detox of yours?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely! Really must do this more often."

"Well, I won't say no to that."

The TARDIS hummed and whirled away happily, watching as her thief and his Donna grew closer. After all the pain and suffering, it was about time he let himself be happy. His heart could not be in better hands, safe with their precious Donna.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I hope this was fluffy enough XD Thanks for reading! See you guys next time~


End file.
